


Fire Light

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "fire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Light

_My God what the light from the fire does to his skin. What was once a normal, yet lean, tanned body has turned into a glowing Adonis. And his hair! It’s a nothing less than a shimmering creation of burnished golds, reds and browns. Those eyes! Glimmering in the night as the light of the flame kisses those glorious orbs of blue. His profile in the firelight is one the Gods would envy with his fine strong chin and noble nose. How can a creature such as this exist in mortal man?_

“Napoleon what are you thinking about?”

“Oh, nothing."


End file.
